My Wings of Freedom
by Two Sided Heart
Summary: She lived in the walls with no memories of her past. She lived a peaceful life with the Jaegars, Mikasa, and her brother...until that day. When disaster strikes and her only family is ripped away from her, will she rise up from the ashes to fly free or will the past come back to haunt her? Only time would tell.
1. Chapter 1: My Cage

**AN: Hello everyone! I am here with a new story. An Inuyasha x Attack on Titan Crossover! I've been reading this crossover in particular for the past couple of months and had this urge to create one of my own after reading Uchiha B's _Priesterin._ I love that story and recommend any who likes a badass Kagome in the AOT universe to read that story! Special thanks to Uchiha B for unknowingly inspiring me to write this! Well, without further ado, read and enjoy! (Gives an extravagant bow.)**

* * *

 **Summary: She lived in the walls with no memories of her past. She lived a peaceful life with the Jaegars, Mikasa, and her brother, until that day. When disaster strikes and her only family is ripped away from her, will she rise up from the ashes to fly free or will the past come back to haunt her? Only time would tell.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan. They belong to their respective authors, Rumiko Takahashi and Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Kagome: 16

Souta, Mikasa, Eren, Armin: 10

* * *

 **Chapter One: My Cage**

* * *

Chaos.

Total chaos.

That was the only thought that went through her mind as she watched with wide eyes at the throngs of people screaming as they tried to escape from the destruction taking place.

Titans had breached Wall Maria and were now terrorizing Shiganshina District. Screams of terror could be heard as people were either being eaten alive by the titans or crushed to death by fallen debris.

Everything had turned into chaos in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Nee-chan. Nee-chan, wake up."

Kagome stirred from her spot on the grass as her little brother shook her awake. "Mmhhmm…." She groaned before turning on her side to face her sibling. "Nani, Souta?" she mumbled in Japanese as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Souta looked at his sister in exasperation as she sat up while stretching her arms above her head. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" he crossed his small arms as he looked at the basket full of herbs laying forgotten by her side and the book that lay open in her lap. "I can't believe you fell asleep here this whole time!" He grumbled, gripping the straps of the log carrier on his back as he stood up.

Kagome scratched her cheek in a sheepish manner as her brother complained. "Gomen, Gomen," she replied, dusting herself off as she got up with her basket in tow. "I guess I dozed off." She tucked her book under her arm before looking up at the sky, realizing the time.

They would need to be home for dinner soon.

With that thought in mind, she began her trek back towards town, Souta following along beside her.

"Ne, Souta," her brother looked up at her voice, "weren't you with Eren and Mikasa?" she asked her brother, wondering where the other two were. She knew the kids had went out together to gather firewood after lunch.

"I was," he replied as they followed the dirt trail, "but Mikasa went to look for Eren after we split up earlier." The other boy had gone to look for firewood elsewhere. When it was time to go home, Mikasa and he decided to split up to look for their siblings. Hopefully, Mikasa was able to find Eren.

Kagome silently nodded at his response before she spotted the two children in question also heading back to the village from another way.

"Eren! Mikasa!" she waved at them to get their attention as Souta ran to catch up, leaving her to follow at a slower pace. The other two paused at the shout of their names and waited for them to catch up.

"I guess you guys just finished your chores too, huh?" Kagome smiled as she reached them, seeing the firewood they were carrying on their back. But her expression became worried as she saw that the corner of Eren's eyes were a little red. "Eren, were you crying?" she asked as she pressed her fingers against the boy's skin.

It was unusual for the boy to cry. So to see that he had been crying made Kagome worry that something might've happened.

A blush spread on his face as his eyes widen at her concern, "It's nothing!" he said, pushing her fingers away as he glanced at Mikasa for a moment. "I just woke up from a dream, that's all." his brows furrowed in confusion even as he said this.

Kagome blinked at his response before glancing at Mikasa as they continued their trek. She sighed when the girl only shook her head, equally bemused, but looked down when she heard her brother snicker.

"Who knew both me and Mikasa would find you guys asleep in the middle of chores," he said, finding the whole thing funny. He then looked at Eren, nudging the boy while ignoring his sister's irritation. "Never thought you'd be the one crying, though. Since Nee-chan is usually the more emotional one," he said in a loud whispered and continued to snicker. "She was even drooling a little when I found her—Itai! What was that for?!" he grabbed his head in pain as looked at the older girl.

Kagome held up the book she was holding as she wore a sweet smile. "That was for being a brat," she answered before looking back at Eren. "Still, that must have been some dream if it made you wake up crying," she watched as the boy frown.

"…I don't really remember what it was…" he muttered as he looked down in thought. Mikasa just glanced at the boy in worry.

"Maybe you should let Oji-san take a look at you, since you were crying for no reason," she suggested as they went through one of the entryways into the town.

"Don't be stupid," he retorted. "As if I could tell Dad."

"It might be a good idea, though, Eren," Kagome cut in as the boy glared at Mikasa.

"Not you too, Kagome," he whined as he looked back at the older girl.

"What're you crying over, Eren?" A voice interrupted their conversation, and they looked back up front to see who it was.

"Hannes." The man stood in front of them as he looked at them with a smile, the smell of alcohol wafting around them as he lowered his flushed face closer to the children. "Did you get scolded by Kagome?"

Souta covered his nose at the smell as Eren replied. "What makes you think I'd cry?" he asked before coughing as he backed away from the stench.

"You reek of booze!" he exclaimed. The man just laughed at his accusation as a few other guards sat a few feet away from them, playing a game of cards as they helped themselves to a few drinks. A few empty bottles were littered around them. "You're drinking again?" disappointment could be heard in his voice as he looked at them.

Kagome also had a frown as she looked at the soldiers before facing the man in front of them. "Hannes-san, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Don't worry about it," he waved off their concern as he laughed. "We're on wall guard duty today, so there's not much to do. Why don't you kids join us?" he gestured to their littered space and Kagome looked at the drunk men with a deadpanned expression.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she said as she adjusted the basket on her hip. "And you should really stop drinking and get back to work, even if it is guard duty," she tried to persuade as she tugged the disgruntled boys along to pass by the blond man while Mikasa followed beside her. She paused when he started chuckling at her suggestion.

"Really, you worry too much, Kagome," he stated as he shook his head, "We've been here all day, so of course we were bound to get hungry and thirsty sooner or later. Besides," he shrugged his shoulders, "the fact that alcohol happens to be part of our drinks is just a trivial matter."

She frowned at his reasoning. That was certainly no excuse to be drinking on the job.

She felt Eren's grip tighten at the man's words.

"But what are you going to do when you have to fight?!" his shout made Hannes blink in surprise.

"Eh? And when would that be?"

Eren grit his teeth at the man's cluelessness. "Isn't that obvious?! When _they_ break down the wall and storm the city!"

Silence rang around them with his words.

Hannes scratched his head as he sighed. "Hey, Eren. Don't start yelling so suddenly like that." He mumbled as one of his colleagues came over laughing.

"You're real lively, doctor's son!" he exclaimed as he stood in front of the boy. "If _they_ ever manage to do that, you bet we'll get the job done," he jabbed a thumb towards his chest before looking at the others surrounding the boy. "Then again, it's been peace and quiet these past 100 years," he laughed in his drunken state.

"Even so, my dad said that it's the most dangerous whenever everyone let's their guard down like that!"

Kagome sighed as Eren continued to argue with the soldiers, Souta oddly quiet beside her. She knew that the only thing it would accomplish was make them late for dinner. This wasn't the first time Eren had gotten angry over the Garrison's lack of alertness towards their duty.

She understood Eren's reasoning. Really, she did. But if there was one thing she learned while living here, it was that no matter how much they tried, it would not change the minds of these men as long as humanity continued to live in peace behind the walls.

"—you should quit calling yourselves the 'Stationed Army Corps' and go by 'Wall Construction Worker Corps' instead!" She put hand on his shoulder to calm the boy down after his rant, but he just shrugged it off. "Eren," she was ignored as the boy continued to glare at the men.

"That doesn't sound half bad," Hannes joked before continuing, "But, you know Eren, to see soldiers working wouldn't bode well for us at all," he explained as he became somber. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at the boy, "It's when we're criticized by people who call us useless freeloaders that everyone's living in peace," he said with a smile.

Kagome could almost feel Eren's anger rolling off him in waves as he clenched his fist at his words.

"…So, you're saying…" his eyes were hidden under his bangs, "even if we're confined within these walls, we can keep on living, just eating and sleeping." He started trembling as he glared at the ground. "But that would be as if…as if we're just cattle," he ground out.

 _"_ _Don't think you can keep me here on this side of the well, Inuyasha!" she screamed at the person in front of her in frustration as she glared at them. "I have a duty and it sure as hell isn't being cooped up here like some caged bird just because you want to 'keep me safe'!"_

 _"_ _Keh. Well, I'm saying you're staying here and that's final—!"_

 _"_ _Osuwari!"_

Kagome winced in pain as a memory flashed in her mind, missing the worried look from her brother as he noticed. "Nee-chan?" he tugged on her sleeve in concern as Mikasa grabbed Eren by his collar to prevent the boy from doing anything stupid as the men just laughed at his words.

She shook her head and gave a reassuring smile to her brother. "It's nothing."

Just what in the world was that?

She didn't dwell on it for long as Eren began to walk away while ignoring the men as Hannes called out to him.

She gazed at the older man for a moment, noticing his shocked expression, before giving a brief apology as she followed the kids back home. She didn't miss the man's muttered words as she walked away.

"Don't tell me…he's wanting to join the Survey Corps?"

Kagome sighed as they once again began their trek home. "Eren," she called out to the younger boy as she walked beside him. Seeing him look at her from the corner of his eyes, she continued, "You're still thinking of joining the Scouts, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

She saw his eyes widen at her words but narrowed her gaze when Souta stiffened up on her other side. She looked at Mikasa when she spoke up.

"You should give up on joining the Survery Corps," she said softly as she looked ahead.

Eren huffed in anger at that. "Don't tell you're looking down on them too," he accused as he stared at them.

"Eren, this isn't about how we see them as," Kagome intervened as she stopped, making them do the same. "What would Oba-san say if she heard you?" her voice stern as she said this, but before he could answer her, bells started to chime off in the distance, signaling the opening of the gate at Wall Maria.

The Survey Corps was back from their latest expedition.

She blinked when the boys erupted with excitement.

"They're back!" Souta cried out beside his sister as he gazed at Eren in delight, the other doing the same.

Kagome almost tripped over her own two feet as the two pulled her along by her arms, almost dropping her things in the process. "C-chotto matte! Wait, Souta! Eren!" she yelled for them to wait, but they kept on going while Mikasa was pulled along with them as they chattered about how their "heroes" had come back triumphant this time.

"Come on Nee-chan, or we'll miss it!" her brother's voice was giddy as he continued running until they made it to where the people were crowding the sides of the streets to make way for the oncoming troop. They squeezed their way to the crowd, mumbling apologies here and there as they tried to get a glimpse of the soldiers before spotting a few crates stacked against a wall. Making their way over, Kagome sighed in relief once they climbed onto the crates, happy to not be squished in the crowd as she set her basket on the crate beside her.

However, her relief turned into shock the moment she saw the state the soldiers were in.

She could hear the gasps from the children beside her as she gazed at the depressing atmosphere surrounding the few soldiers that were left.

Almost half of the survivors were injured, most of them severely so. They looked as if they went through hell and back. What had happened?

"So few of them are returning…"

She listened as the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves about the state of the Survey Corps.

"It's been awful this time as well."

"There were over a hundred of them when they departed…now barely twenty are left. Did everyone else get devoured?" one man exclaimed as everyone saw the cruel truth.

While it hadn't been the first time she had seen the return of the Survey Corps, it didn't mean she was used to seeing the loss they sustained every time she did.

"Moses! Moses!"

Kagome's gaze turned towards an elderly woman who approached the front of the troops. She was calling out as if looking for someone.

"Excuse me!" she stopped in front of the commander the Survey Corps. "My son…I can't see my son Moses. What…what happened to my son?"

The 16-year old watched with pained eyes as she felt her stomach drop with dread at their expressions, realizing what it meant.

She closed her eyes and turned away from the scene as tears threatened to break free at the woman's mournful wail. Fists clenching at her sides, she continued to listen as the commander broke down when the woman asked him if her son had been useful to their cause.

"It was all for naught!" he was screaming in anguish and frustration, unable to hold it in anymore.

Tears spilled over her eyes as she opened them again to see the man crouched down and hunched over as he sobbed in front of the crowd.

"We couldn't find out where they come from! We couldn't discover a thing about them!"

Emotions began to stir in her as she took in his words.

Just what were these Titans that brought so much fear to the hearts of all the people? What was outside of those walls that would cause so much anguish and distress to those who dared to venture out? She shivered at the thought, part of her afraid, not only for herself, but for her loved ones.

Because the walls were the only thing protecting them from the threat of titans, if they were to fall…then…they would...

A smaller hand grasping her own brought her out of her dark thoughts and she glanced down to see Souta holding her hand in a tight grip as he watched the whole scene with wide eyes, his expression stricken. She glanced to the other two and saw them both in a similar state as people began to murmur at the commander's outburst.

"Come on you guys. We should get home—", she began, but paused as some civilians in front of her began to talk to each other.

"To think they could have lived peaceful lives inside the wall, they would've been fine. Our taxes could be better spent than on them soldiers. What a waste," someone muttered darkly.

Her eyes narrowed at their words as anger began to bubble inside of her.

"As it is, our taxes essentially serve to fatten "them" up by sending out our men as free meals," another man stated with discontent and scorn as the other man grunted in agreement.

Fists clenched, she opened her mouth to say something when the man was hit in the back of the head by none other than Eren.

"Ouch!"

She blinked as she was once again pulled away, this time by Mikasa as she dragged Eren with her in their escape. Souta barely managed to grab Kagome's things they almost left behind as he ran with them. They could hear the man shouting at them in anger.

"You goddamn brats—oof!" the man was cut off as a piece of wood struck him in the face.

"Souta!" she scolded as he turned back around and continued running. He had a sheepish grin as they continued to run.

Once they rounded a corner, they screeched to a halt and Kagome watched bewildered as Mikasa proceeded to hurdle Eren at the wall.

"Mikasa!" she said to the younger girl. "that was uncalled for," she chided once she had her attention. When Mikasa didn't say anything, she sighed and went over to Eren and the firewood that was scattered everywhere when he hit the wall. "You okay Eren?" she asked in concern.

He just groaned as he shook his head. "What was that for, Mikasa?! Now the wood's all over the ground," he looked at the girl for an explanation.

"…" Mikasa just looked at him as he continued to stare at her.

"Mikasa-chan," Kagome called out to her.

Mikasa looked at her for a moment before opening her mouth. "…Eren hasn't changed his mind. He still wants to join the Survey Corps…" she stated quietly and watched as both their eyes widened, one in surprise and the other in accusation.

Kagome turned to the younger boy. "Eren." He flinched at her tone. "How long are you going to keep thinking about that? You already know your mom doesn't want you to!" she reprimanded the boy as he turned his face from her. How many times had he argued with his mother about it in the past and he was still saying that?

"But why?"

The question had her glance at her brother in shock. He had been standing there quietly the whole time. "What?"

Souta looked at her with furrowed brows as he asked again. "Why can't we?" He clenched the basket he was holding. "It's just like Eren said. All we're doing is hiding behind these walls like cattle. Doing nothing…" he paused for a moment when Mikasa grabbed his shoulder in comfort, turning his gaze to her as he continued, "They're the only ones fighting for us. For humanity."

Mikasa could only turn her head away at that.

Souta then looked at Eren. "I'm going to be a soldier too! I'm going to join the Survey Corps!" His eyes burned with determination as he stared at him, the other doing the same.

"…Souta," Kagome stopped herself from saying anything else, feeling weary. How long had he been thinking about this? Was this what he was keeping secret from her?

She shook away the thoughts, not wanting to deal with them for now. "…Let's just hurry and go home. Oba-san is probably worried sick," she said as she began to pick up the fallen wood. She looked up at the sky. "Dinner is probably ready by now," she exclaimed as she placed the wood back on Eren's back. With that, the four headed back home.

* * *

"We're back!" Kagome exclaimed as they entered the house, smelling the food on the stove. "Something smells delicious!"

They were greeted by Eren's parents as they went into the kitchen.

"Welcome home, children. You're just in time for dinner," Carla exclaimed, her husband giving a quiet greeting as he read a book while sitting at the table. She turned towards them as Kagome set the basket on the counter while the others put the wood up. "Looks like you've all been working extra hard today. Especially you, Eren," she said with a smile as she saw all the wood they brought home.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered as she went over to him, flinching when she pulled on his ear, "Ouch! Mom, what was that for?" he rubbed the sore spot as his mother looked at him with a tilt of her lips.

"I know when you're lying, Eren," she said, a twinkle in her eye as she went back over to the stove. "I'm sure Souta and Mikasa helped you again."

Eren glared at Souta in irritation when he covered a snicker with a cough.

Carla just shook her head at their antics as she went back to stir the soup with a ladle.

"I'll set up the table, Oba-san," Kagome said as she washed her hands at the sink and went to help.

Once dinner was served, the table was filled with light conversation as they enjoyed their meal.

"Are you going out, Oji-san?" Souta asked, ripping a piece of bread as he saw the older man's medical bag sitting next to him on the bench.

Eren paused from scarfing down his own meal as he noticed it too. "You have to work?" he half guessed.

"Yes. I have a couple of examinations to attend to in the inner walls," Grisha explained as he finished his soup before closing the notebook in his hand and placing it in his bag. "It will probably take me a few days."

The boys just nodded their head at his words as they resumed their meal.

"…Eren and Souta want to join the Survey Corps."

Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at Mikasa.

"M-Mikasa." Kagome stared in surprise and glanced towards Carla to see her reaction. She flinched at her expression, noticing how livid she was.

"Mikasa! How could you? I told you to keep it a secret—" Eren was cut off by his mother as she shouted his name.

"Eren!" Carla grabbed him by his shoulders, "How many times have I told you, you can't?!" she reprimanded and then looked at the boy beside him "and you, Souta! I cannot believe you are following along with your brother!" The boys looked at her with wide eyes as she continued to scold them for thinking about such a thing. "Do you have any idea what you are thinking?! Of all the people who go outside the walls, do you have any idea how many have lost their lives?!"

"O-Of course we do!" Eren retorted while Souta sat there, nodding his agreement.

"Then why—"

Eren's father stayed quiet for a moment, gazing at the two boys, before speaking up.

"Boys."

The boys looked at him as he spoke.

"Why do you want to go outside?" he pushed his glasses up while asking the question. His voice was curious as he stared at them seriously.

The two looked at each other before Eren spoke. "We wanna know what's out there. We don't want to live our whole lives inside the walls, clueless to the outside."

Souta voiced his agreement. "We're sick of living here like cattle, not knowing when anything might happen."

"And," Eren continued, "If no one here wants to pick up where they left off, all the people who laid down their lives so far did so in vain," they're eyes were strong as they stared at Grisha, showing their resolve.

Kagome felt nervous as the man continued to stare at the boys in contemplation.

"…I see." He got up from his seat and grabbed his things. "The ship will be there soon. I'll be on my way now," he said, putting on his hat as he headed out the door.

"Wait, dear—" Carla spoke up as she followed him to the door. "You need to talk some sense into them," she pleaded with her husband, pausing when he looked at her.

"Carla," her husband began. "When someone is on a quest, there's no such thing as talking them down," he stated, his glasses glinting as he opened the door to head out.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. What did he mean by that?

Was he giving them his permission?

"Boys," Grisha turned to his son as he stared at him. "Remember that room in the basement which I've always kept secret?" he asked as he withdrew a chain hidden underneath his shirt, revealing a key at the end of it. "Well, when I get back, I'll show it to you two," he said.

Eren's eyes widen at that as he looked to his father, Souta staring beside him. "For…for real?!"

His father simply nodded as he left through the door, the family following him out to say goodbye.

"Bye Oji-san!"

"Bye Dad! Don't forget you're promise!"

The two boys waved enthusiastically toward Eren's father as everyone stood outside the front porch.

Kagome was quiet as she absently waved to the older man, her mind deep in thought from Grisha's earlier words.

"You two," Kagome looked at Carla as the woman gave the two boys a warning look. "Do not even think about it," her voice stern as she looked at them disapprovingly.

"But Ba-san—" Souta began.

"No 'buts' Souta. And you either, Eren," she said sharply as her son opened his mouth to retort. "Only a fool would consider joining the Survey Corps," her voice was strict as she said this.

Eren became angry at his mother's words. "…A fool, you say?" he asked and stared straight at his mother. "As far as I'm concerned, those who would buy their own safety at the cost of living cooped up like cattle are bigger fools!" He ignored her shocked expression as he tugged Souta's hand. "Let's go, Souta."

The boy looked back and forth between Eren and his mother for a moment with uncertainty before following him as they ran away.

"Eren! Souta! Get back here!" Kagome sighed in aggravation when they simply ignored her, continuing to run off. "This is getting out of hand," she mumbled as she rubbed her temple. She gazed at the older woman when she let out a long sigh, looking at the direction the boys ran off to.

Carla grabbed her hand while looking at her earnestly.

"Kagome, you know how those have a habit of getting into trouble," her grip tightened as she looked to the direction they went. "When something happens, please be there for them," she looked back at her and stared into her blue eyes, her own brown orbs shining with worry as she looked at Mikasa, "all of them." She squeezed the younger girl's shoulder as she said this.

Kagome and Mikasa glanced at each other as they took in her words and nodded.

Kagome then put her arms around the older woman, giving her a reassuring hug before looking back at. "Don't worry, Oba-san. I'll make sure they stay safe. Everything will turn out fine." She gave one last hug before grabbing Mikasa's hand and headed in the direction the boys had ran off to, waving at the woman as they left.

"Let's go, Mikasa-chan."

"Hai…Nee-san."

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it folks! Please tell what you think in the reviews and if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to share in your comments. Don't forget to press that follow and favorite button if you think this story should continue! Until next time! (^-^)/**


	2. Chapter 2: My Guilt

**AN: Hello again, everyone! I am back with another chapter! I hope you didn't wait too long for this. I am so busy with schoolwork that I barely have time making this but I really wanted to see this story all the way through! I wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed to my story! They really get me pumped up to write more! So without further ado, read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary: She lived in the walls with no memories of her past. She lived a peaceful life with the Jaegars, Mikasa, and her brother, until that day. When disaster strikes and her only family is ripped away from her, will she rise up from the ashes to fly free or will the past come back to haunt her? Only time would tell.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan. They belong to their respective authors, Rumiko Takahashi and Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Kagome: 16

Souta, Mikasa, Eren, Armin: 10

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Guilt**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stared at the boys leaning against the wall.

"You guys are lucky we came when we did," she crossed her arms under her bosom as Eren and Souta pouted beside their friend Armin.

"We had everything under control, Nee-chan."

"Yeah, Kagome! We were just trying to teach them a lesson," the two complained while their friend stayed crouched on the ground, not saying a word.

She raised her brow in response, "And getting beat up by three bullies was your way of 'teaching them a lesson'?" she shook her head in exasperation as the two ducked their faces with a grumble.

"They ran away with their tails between their legs before we even had a chance to lay a hit," Eren scoffed, remembering those guys' scared expressions when they ran away in fear. Besides, it wasn't like they were getting beat up anyway. The girls came before either side could throw the first punch.

"And that was because of Mikasa," Kagome stated as a matter of fact, sighing again when the boy seemed to ignore her words.

When Kagome and Mikasa went to catch up to the two boys after Eren's argument with Carla, they had found them with their friend Armin, surrounded by three older kids as they were about get into a brawl.

If Mikasa hadn't charged at the bullies when they had, Kagome was sure the two troublemakers would have dragged Armin into a bigger mess. Just how many times had they gotten into trouble in the past because of those same kids?

She didn't even want to think about that one time in the market place.

"They were more afraid of you than anything else, Nee-chan," Souta sweatdropped, remembering the way the boys froze at the sight of her.

Kagome shook her head once more before turning her attention to the silent blond and noticed the bruise forming on his cheek. She quickly crouched down in front of the smaller boy to inspect the wound. "Looks like they did a number on you though, Armin-kun," she stated while noticing him holding his side. She lightly touched the tender flesh, pressing gently as the boy winced at the pain.

"Ow…"

A frown appeared on her face and as she stood up, she extended her hand to the younger boy.

"Come on, I'll help you up."

Armin looked up at the offered hand for a moment before ignoring it as he stood up. "…I can stand up on my own," he grunted in pain as he leaned against the wall for support.

"…All right," Kagome said, noticing the troubled expression that flashed across Armin's face for a moment but decided against asking what was bothering him. "Why don't we go by the river to rest for a while?" she suggested as they began walking in a slow place, "and then you can tell us why those kids decided to bully you this time."

* * *

Kagome hummed as she took a handkerchief out of her skirt pocket and dunked it in the water before ringing it out.

They were all sitting by the bank of the river as they watched the setting sun, listening as Armin told what happened earlier.

"So, when I said that mankind would eventually have to go outside, they hit me, calling me a heretic," the boy finished while staring at the river, his knees pulled up to his chest as he sat next to Souta on the stairs by the bank, Mikasa sitting a few steps below.

Eren cursed under his breath at that. "Why does simply wanting to go outside make everyone turn against us?" he threw a pebble as he glared at the water in frustration. He couldn't understand why.

"They think we're crazy to even think about it," Souta added, leaning back on his arms as he looked straight up at the sky.

Kagome sat down on Armin's other side and brought the wet cloth up to his face. "You can't really blame them though," she commented as she gently wiped the dirt off his cheek, careful to not press too hard on the bruise.

Armin winced a little before nodding. "Since it's been peaceful within the walls for the past 100 years, they don't want anything to break that peace," he stated, the wet cloth cooling the swelling on his bruised skin. "In order to prevent _them_ from getting through the walls from a reckless attempt to go outside, the king's government created a policy that made holding an interest in the outside world taboo."

The other two boys grunted at that.

"We're risking our own lives. It's our choice," Eren scoffed.

"I won't let you," Mikasa's sharp voice cut through their conversation.

Eren glared at her response, "Oh yeah, I can't believe you ratted us out like that to Mom and Dad!" he griped as he faced the girl wrapped in her red scarf.

"I don't remember saying I'd help."

Kagome sweatdropped at their bickering as she went to rinse out her handkerchief.

"W-What did they say?" Armin asked them in nervousness.

The two boys sighed as Eren replied, "Well, they weren't happy about it."

"Well, Ba-san wasn't, that's for sure," Souta said with a grimace as he remembered how furious the older woman had been.

Eren hummed in agreement. "Dad didn't seem upset about it this time though," he added, his mind going back to what his father promised them earlier.

Souta's eyes lit up at the reminder. "Still, can you believe it? Ji-san is really going to show us the basement when he gets back!" He was almost giddy at the thought of what could be hidden down there.

"I know, right?" Eren grinned back at Souta. "And I'm glad He doesn't seem against us about the Scouts. I wonder what changed his mind." he trailed off.

Souta just shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," he set his chin on his hands as he sighed. "I just wish Ba-san wasn't so upset about it," he muttered, kicking his feet out absently.

"Of course, she would be. No parent in their right mind would want their children to put their lives on the line like that," Kagome stated with a stern tone as she came back, staring at the two as she laid her handkerchief on the steps to dry. "You guys saw what happens every time they come back from a scouting mission. You could die out there," she reminded them.

"I'd rather take that chance outside the walls than die here ignorant," Eren answered.

Kagome rubbed her temple at their persistence. "She's just trying to do what's best for you."

Souta huffed at that. "Well, it's not her choice. She should stop being so pushy about it."

"Souta," she admonished with a disapproving look. "This isn't about whose choice it is," her voice rose a little in frustration at her brother's stubbornness.

"And why not? It's my life, not hers," he challenged, his own temper rising up.

"She doesn't want you to throw away your life like that!" she retorted back, standing closer to him as they continued to argue.

The others fidgeted in nervousness as they watched the siblings' argument escalate.

"Who said I was throwing away my life?!"

"You, obviously. Why can't you be a little more understanding?!"

"Well, it's not like she tries to understand us!"

"That is not true and you know it!"

"Yes, it is! All she ever does is get mad if we say anything about it!"

"Can't you see she's just worried about you, Souta?!"

"Why should she be? We're not even real family!" he blurted out before he could stop himself, caught up in his own anger. He widened his eyes as he realized his mistake.

Everyone was silent at that.

Kagome's own eyes were wide, her words dying on her tongue at her brother's outburst.

Her lips closed into a tight line as she glanced at Eren and Mikasa, who were shocked speechless, before glaring at her younger sibling. "…that's what you thought this whole time?" tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her brother had a guilty expression as he regretted his own words.

"N-Nee-chan, I-I didn't—"

 _Slap!_

The others were once again shocked speechless as Souta cradled his reddened cheek in his hand.

"…You spoiled…ungrateful little…" Kagome voice trembled as she clenched her stinging hand into a fist. "After everything we've been through…after everything they've done for us…you have the gall to—" she stopped herself, turning away from him as Mikasa grasped her hand.

"Nee-san," she said quietly to the older girl, shaking her head. "Yamete."

At her words, Kagome looked back to see Souta staring at her in shock. She could see the hurt and guilt in his brown orbs and instantly felt remorse eating at her, yet his earlier words kept her from apologizing. So, instead, she sighed and turned away from all of them, feeling emotionally drained.

Why did it turn out like this?

It wasn't like she didn't understand his frustration. She also didn't like the fact that they were basically living in a glorified cage. Like trapped cattle with nowhere to run.

Even she craved to live free outside. To not have to hide behind the walls they currently lived in. To explore the world outside.

She even felt as if she had experienced it before in a long-forgotten memory.

 _The crisp fresh air so different from the one she currently breathed._

 _The cool breeze that passed through the mountains and valleys._

 _The warm sun that shined through forests and fields; the beautiful nature, untouched by man, as far as the eye could see._

 _The smell of salty water as waves washed the edge of the sand, whispering something wonderous in her ears._

It was as if she already knew the things she had read in Armin's book.

She would admit, deep in her own heart, that she longed for the chance to venture outside and find out why those things felt so familiar. But something greater kept her from ever following through with that thought and made her agree with Eren's mother.

Fear.

Not for herself. No.

The fear of losing those she loved. The fear of losing those she cared about. The fear of losing the only flesh and blood she had left.

She gripped her skirt in frustration.

Why couldn't Souta see that she only wanted him safe? She didn't want to lose him.

She didn't want to lose anyone. Not again.

Suddenly, she was broken out of her thoughts as lightning shot down from the sky just outside the walls, shaking the earth and knocking all of them off their feet.

She rubbed the back of her head, "Itai." Pushing herself up, Kagome looked back to the other three with concerned eyes as they too got up from their fallen position. "Are you guys alright?"

"What was that?!" Eren asked in alarm.

"An explosion?" Armin asked back as he helped Souta and Mikasa off the ground.

They all looked back to the streets as people began pointing at something with shocked expressions.

"It came from over there."

"It looks like something fell."

"What was it?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh my God!"

Upon hearing the townspeople's words, Kagome followed the kids to where the other people were gathered while looking towards Wall Maria.

"What in...the…world…" she trailed off once she looked towards what had captured everyone's attention, a gasp escaping her as she gazed at the gigantic head peering over the walls and into the district.

Even though she had never seen one before in her life, she instantly knew what it was.

A titan.

Horror filled her blue orbs as steam rose up from the titan before the whole place shook as if an earthquake had hit the area.

People screamed as debris fell all over the place. Large pieces of the wall smashed buildings and anyone unlucky enough standing in its path, killing them instantly.

"Ahh!" a frightened yelp broke her out of her shock and she looked down to see her brother landing flat on his butt, a huge chunk of the wall mere inches from his feet. "Souta! Are you alright?!" She cried out in alarm as she pulled him back to check for any injuries.

"Y-Yeah," he was shaking in her arms as he stared at the bolder that had almost killed him.

Looking back up to the direction of the towering giant, she felt her breath leave her lungs as the titan's eyes seemed to gaze directly at her.

Tearing her eyes away from it, realization hit her in that instant as she gaped at the huge hole that replace the entrance of Wall Maria.

The titans had breached the wall!

Kagome's mind was running a mile a minute as fear began to grip her heart at the chaos now ensuing.

People were screaming as they ran away in fear from the titans entering the city.

Pulling her brother's trembling form up to a stand, she looked to the other three.

"You guys, we need to get out of here. Now!" her voice snapped them out of their stupor as they heard the urgency in her tone.

Eren's eyes shook in fear as one thing went through his mind. "…Our house is," he took a few steps forward in the opposite direction of the fleeing crowd, "Mom is…"

His words made their eyes widen in realization at what he was saying.

"She was at home," Kagome felt her heart drop at her own words, fearing the worst.

"No…Oba-san!" Souta took off with Eren as they ran towards the direction of their house. Mikasa followed them not a moment later

"Wait you guys!" her voice didn't reach them among the hordes of people fleeing and she grunted in frustration before turning to Armin who was still with her.

"Armin, you need to evacuate," she grabbed his shoulders as she leaned down to look him in the eyes. "Get away as fast as possible, okay?"

"B-But what about you guys?!" his voice trembled in fear as he stared into her eyes. He watched as her face became serious.

"Don't worry, we'll be right behind you," though her words were spoken with an assuring tone, fear could be seen in her eyes as she squeezed his shoulders for a moment before pushing him in the direction of the fleeing crowd. "Now go!"

He hesitated for only a moment before nodding and dashing off, escaping from the oncoming terror.

As soon as he left, Kagome turned and ran with all her might towards the direction the kids had gone.

Towards their house.

People ran past her as they tried to escape the titans entering the city. Her mind was racing as her legs ached from the strain.

Carla was okay.

She had to be okay.

When she turned the corner, the house would still be there, and she would have gotten away safely.

"Mom!"

Hearing the scream, she picked up her speed, praying beyond hope that the uneasy feeling she had was wrong.

Kagome tried to reassure herself as she reached the corner, ignoring all the houses and buildings that were destroyed from the debris.

She froze as she rounded the corner, dread hitting her at full force as she saw rubble that was once their home.

"Oba-san!" she cried as she spotted Eren, Mikasa, and Souta trying free the woman smashed under the collapsed house.

Reaching them, she quickly grabbed a pillar of the roof that Carla was under. "You guys, help me move this!" she grunted as she tried to lift it up. The children had tears in their eyes as they grabbed a part of the pillar and tried to do the same.

"K-Kagome?" Carla spoke with pain as she saw the children surround her.

"Don't worry, mom! We'll get you out of here!" Eren said as they continued to struggle with their task.

Suddenly, a loud roar resonated through the whole area. The children looked up to see the titans' towering forms as they roamed in the city. Fear consumed them, and they tried that much harder to free Eren's mother from underneath the rubble. "Hurry!" Kagome cried as they tried again to lift up the pillar trapping Carla. "Move! Come on, move!" she growled while pulling it with all her might as sweat drench her brow, barely managing to lift it a couple of inches.

"Kagome! Take the children and go!" Carla's words shocked the teenager and she looked at her with wide eyes. "The titans are here, aren't they?! Leave me and take the children, now!" her voice became urgent as she heard the screams in the distance.

"No! We're not leaving you!" Kagome shouted as tears poured down her cheeks, ignoring the woman's plea.

"Please, just run away! Eren! Listen to me and take your siblings away from here! Hurry!" She was once again ignored by her son as he continued to struggle in haste.

"I wanna run away too, alright!" Eren shouted in frustration while Souta continued to cry next to him. "So hurry up and come out of there!"

"Just listen to me for once! Souta, Mikasa, please—" she cried but was cut off by Souta.

Souta crouched down in front of her and grabbed her by the arms as he started to pull. "No! We're leaving together!" he sobbed as he continued. "We can't leave without you. You can't die here…y-you can't! I won't let you, Ba-san!"

Tears streamed the woman's face. "S-Souta…please. You all need to get away…" her sobs choked her words as the boy continued to pull her little by little out of the rubble. "…my legs have been crushed beneath the rubble. Even if I do get out, I wouldn't be able to run!"

Kagome huffed in frustration. "Then we'll carry you!" she shouted as Souta was able to pull her torso out. Just a little more and she would be free! "Just let us save you!" she retorted, her arms already getting tired.

Carla winced in pain as she was continued to be pulled, Souta's little body shaking as he used all his strength.

She looked to the side as the ground began to shake, fear gripping her heart at the titan slowly coming their way. "No…Kagome…Eren...Mikasa…Souta…run…run away…Run!" Her voice was filled with frustration as the children stared at the titan with terror. "Listen to me for once! Why can't you obey my last wish?! Just run!"

She looked at Mikasa, hoping she would listen to her.

Mikasa was trembling as she continued to hold onto the pillar. "No…no…" she refused, her head shaking in denial.

Kagome's body shook as she stared at the towering titan heading straight for them. At this rate, they would… they would be…

"Eren! Help Souta pull her out! Hurry!" her voice trembled while the boy did as told. At the woman's cry of pain, she looked at the boys in alarm. "What's wrong?!"

Souta looked up at his sister as Eren saw the reason they couldn't pull her out all the way. "Her leg's stuck!" Eren cried in distress when her leg wouldn't budge free. "No, Mom! Come on! Mom!" he continued to cry in desperation as time was running out.

No.

This could not be happening.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Kagome turned around in time to see Hannes run past them towards the smiling titan with his blades drawn out. "Hannes! Wait, don't fight it!" Carla shouted to the man with her arm stretched out. "Take the children and get away from here!"

Hannes paused in his steps and looked toward the older woman in shock. "That's a low opinion you have of me, Carla! Can't have that!" he stated as he began to charge forward again. "I'm going to kill that titan and save all of you!" His voice filled with conviction. "I'll finally be able repay my savior by rescuing his family—"

"Please! I beg of you!" Her plea froze him in his tracks.

Sweat dripped from his brow as he stared at them and back at the titan, struggling with himself on what to do.

However, at seeing the titan's wide, looming grin, fear overcame him at that moment, making his decision for him.

"W-What—" Kagome was pulled up to her feat as the man hoisted the other three children into his arms and pulled her along as he ran away from the scene. "No! Let me go! We can't just leave her!" She struggled to get her hand free, but it was no use as he ignored her attempts, tightening his grip in fear.

Carla stretched her hand towards them with tears streaming down her face. "You must stay alive!"

"No! Mom!"

"Ba-san!" Eren and Souta's voices cried out as they watched the titan reach Carla. The two struggled against the man's hold, Souta's fist colliding with his chin, making him drop the boy in pain.

Souta ran with all his might as his sister shouted after him. "Ba-san! Ba-san!" his voice cried out as he watched the Titan grab the woman in its hand.

"Souta, get away from here! Run…Run!" Carla cried in panic in the titan's grasp.

Kagome was able to get her hand free and turned towards Hannes as she ran after her little brother. "Just take them and go!" she said, not looking back after that.

As she reached Souta, she watched as the titan squeezed Carla in its hand, hearing bones break as blood spilled from the woman's lips. "…No…" It was too late. She watched in horror as the woman was devoured by the titan in seconds. Blood splattered against her cheek and she could hear Eren cry out in anguish ways away as she grabbed her brother's trembling hand.

The titan had turn its attention towards them.

Kagome started pulling her brother along as the titan reach its hand towards them in hunger, running as fast as she could to get away from the monster.

No.

She wouldn't let it get them.

They ran with all there might as they tried to escape, but Souta tripped, letting go of her hand and falling to the ground as he grabbed his ankle in pain. "Itai!"

"Souta!" she reached out towards her brother in horror as he was grabbed by his leg. "No!"

Without thinking, she grabbed onto the giant hand holding her brother, digging her nails into its flesh as it raised them up from the ground. Light unknowingly began to glow from her fingertips as she held on for dear life as steam emitted from the skin.

"…N-Nee-chan…" She looked at Souta as his voice was filled with pain. "I-I…don't want to die," his voice trembled as they dangled in the titan's grasp.

"You're not going to!" she retorted with a sob, ignoring the steaming blood running down her arms from where she dangled on the titan's hand. "I won't let you!" she stretched out an arm towards her brother, trying to reach him. Tears and snot were streaming down his face as they were brought closer above its grinning mouth.

"I…I'm sorry for everything, Nee-chan."

She watched in horror, a scream ripping from her throat as the titan let go of her brother's leg and he was swallowed up by its awaiting jaws.

"No, Sooooouuutaa!"

Something in her snapped.

Bright light burst from her hand and made contact with the titan's flesh, blinding her as the world around her became dark.

* * *

AN: And there is chapter 2. Please remember to review and if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to share in your comments. Don't forget to press that follow and favorite button if you think this story should continue! Until next time! (^-^)/

 **Oh! Also, I have a sketch of Kagome in uniform and was wondering if there was anyone out there that would like to use it to create a digital art for me. I was thinking about using it as the cover but I have no idea how to do the coloring and effects that I see others do in the YouTube videos. If there is anyone out there who would do it for me, then please, PM me or leave a comment. I would really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3: My Resolve

**AN: Hello everyone! I am back with another update! I just wanted to let you know that I have also edited AND updated my Inuyasha x Naruto crossover, "Kunoichi of the Leaf". So, if any of you want, go ahead and read that but I advise you to read it from the beginning since I kind of added and took off some things. Anyways, here is the third chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan. They belong to their respective authors, Rumiko Takahashi and Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Kagome: 16-17

Mikasa, Eren, Armin: 10-11

* * *

 **Chapter Three: My Resolve**

* * *

"… _N-Nee-chan…" She looked at Souta as his voice was filled with pain. "I-I…don't want to die," his voice trembled as they dangled in the titan's grasp._

" _You're not going to!" she retorted with a sob, ignoring the steaming blood running down her arms. "I won't let you!" she stretched out an arm towards her brother, trying to reach him. Tears and snot were streaming down his face as they were brought closer above the titan's grinning mouth._

" _I…I'm sorry for everything, Nee-chan."_

 _She watched in horror, a scream ripping through her as the titan let go of her brother's leg and he was swallowed up by its awaiting jaws._

" _No, Sooooouuutaa!"_

"No!" Kagome woke up with a shout, her arm stretched out in mid-air.

She could hear the bells outside chiming as sunlight peeked through the windows overhead.

Her heart pounded in her chest as sweat drenched her form. She took in a shaking breath as she rubbed a hand down her face and realized she had been crying.

It was the same dream. The one she'd been having everyday now for the past week ever since that fateful day.

The day the titans breached Wall Maria. The day their home had been destroyed. The day Carla had been killed. The day she lost her brother.

She clutched her side as her form started to tremble at the reminder and she buried her head in her knees, ignoring the pain from her bandaged ribs. Tears blurred her vision and she closed them as she broke down, sobbing silently from her spot on the floor.

She couldn't even remember what happened after her brother was swallowed up by that titan. The only reminder of that horrifying event were a few bruised ribs she sustained after she had blacked out. All she knew was that Hannes had rescued her while she was unconscious and brought her to the boat with Mikasa and Eren to evacuate.

By the time she finally came to, they were already inside Wall Sina, packed with hundreds of other refugees in a temporary shelter provided by the government after the horrible incident. And when she had found Hannes a couple days later and asked him what had happened, she remembered the haunted look he gave her when he replied.

" _Hannes," Kagome called out as she found the older man among several others of the Garrison. She rushed up to him at that moment, catching her breath while clutching her bruised side._

" _Kagome." His voice was filled with surprise as he left his group to meet her and stared at the girl. "You shouldn't be moving around like that," he said as he steadied the girl, but paused when she looked up at him in desperation._

 _She clutched at his arms. "I-I need to know," she said._

" _What?"_

" _I need to know what happened when you came back for me. I don't remember anything except Souta b-being swallowed by that…by that…" she didn't finish her sentence and clutched the man's uniform tighter, trembling. "What…what happened to Souta? What happened to my brother?" she asked, her voice shaking as the last memory of her sibling flashed in her mind._

 _Hannes face became pale as his expression turned grim before he turned his face away from her in silence. "…I'm sorry, Kagome," he spoke after a moment, unable to look at her. "I was too late. I couldn't find anything left of him."_

 _Kagome could feel the tears well up in her eyes at his words and she fell to her knees in defeat, feeling herself go numb._

" _When I came back, I found you alone and unconscious on a roof," he explained, crouching next to her and watched the tears spill from her eyes. He seemed to want to say more before he shook his head, deciding against it. His own heart felt heavy at her broken expression, feeling guilty, and he brought the girl into his arms, letting her tears stain his uniform as she broke down._

 _Kagome could not hold in her anguished wails as she sobbed into the man's shirt, her cries drowning out his voice as he whispered broken apologies._

After that, the nightmares didn't go away, plaguing her with the constant reminder of her brother's death.

Why did these kinds of things always happen to her? Why couldn't she live in peace? Why did it seem like everyone she loved would always be ripped away from her in the end? Just like what happened to Mikasa's parents. Just like what happened to her family.

 _She could hear the screams around her._

 _Fire was everywhere as the smell of burning flesh penetrated the air._

 _She was crawling to the shed to escape the destruction. Pain flooded her as blood poured out of her wounds._

" _Nee-chan…" she heard her brother whimper as she reached the door of the shed. He was huddled in the corner, blood and dirt smeared on his clothes as he trembled in fear at the chaos outside. "You're back!" he cried as he scrambled to get up and pull her inside._

 _She groaned in pain as her wounds aggravated her. "We need to get away!"_

" _But—what about Kaa-san and Jii-san?!"_

" _They're dead Souta! They're both dead!" her brother flinched at the outburst, sobbing as her words registered in his mind._

She clutched her head in pain at the memory.

Weak.

That's what she was.

If only she wasn't so weak. If only she had been stronger. If only she had the strength to protect her loved ones. Then, maybe everyone she held dear wouldn't have died. Maybe her brother would still be alive.

Her fists clenched her skirt as her thoughts took a dark turn.

"Kagome." A worried voice broke her out of her thoughts and Kagome looked up to see Mikasa and Eren standing at the entrance of the building she was in.

"Eren. Mikasa-chan. When did you guys wake up?" She quickly wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve.

The two came over to her as she asked the question.

"Half an hour ago." Eren said as Mikasa kneeled next to the older girl.

Mikasa stared at the older girl's face for a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked, knowing Kagome was trying to hide fact that she had been crying.

"You were crying again, weren't you?" Eren asked, noticing puffiness around her eyes.

Kagome gave a quiet sigh at their concern. "I just woke up from a dream."

Eren brows furrowed at that. "More like a nightmare," he muttered under his breath as he watched Mikasa help the girl up before she dusted herself off.

Even though Kagome never told them, they knew she was having nightmares of _that_ time.

Letting it go for now, he decided to change the subject. "They're supposed to be handing out rations right now. We should hurry up if we want to get anything," he said, albeit reluctantly, walking beside her as they headed to where soldiers were handing out rations to the refugees.

Kagome nodded as she absently took in the surroundings of the shelter they were in. People were gathered in lines, waiting for their share of food to be distributed as others grumbled and complained about the long wait. Some were even fighting to be closer to the front so they could get theirs first, the hunger getting to them.

It would take all day for them to get their own food.

The three turned around as they heard Armin call out to them.

"Kagome! Eren! Mikasa!" Armin stopped in front of the three as he caught his breath.

"Armin-kun?" Kagome blinked in surprise as she saw the small loaves of bread in his arms.

He smiled as he gave each of them a loaf. "Look! Grandpa was able to get these for us!"

Kagome smiled at the boy's happy expression before frowning in concern. "He must have been here since dawn to get it," she exclaimed.

Armin gave a reassuring look. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. He's wants to help out as much as he can. Especially since you're still hurt," he said, gesturing to the bandages hidden under her shirt.

Kagome's eyes softened at his words. "Well, tell him we said, 'thank you'."

"I will!"

"Tch." Kagome looked up behind the boy and saw one of the soldiers standing there with a scowl on his face as he glared at them before walking away.

"What's his problem," Eren said with a frown as they all stared at the man's retreating form.

"It's because there's not enough food for everyone," Armin explained, looking down at the bread in his hand. "This is probably all we'll get for today, since there's so many refugees." He clutched the loaf a little tighter. "There's always been a shortage of food, and you know how people always looked down on those who lived on the outskirts," he said, referring to the fallen districts of Wall Maria.

Eren took in his words, continuing to glare at the man as he heard him talk with some other soldiers.

"Why do we even have to share our food with outsiders."

The four gave a quiet gasp at the soldier's words, Eren's frown deepening as he continued. "I mean, the titans broke through the wall anyway. They should've eaten more of them."

His words made Kagome furious, and she clenched her fist as Eren stomped towards the soldier continuing to make such callous remarks about them.

He ignored Armin's call as he went up to the man, clenching his fist at what he was saying.

"This will just make the food shortage worse—Ouch!" He clutched his shin in pain, glaring at the boy who had just kicked him. "What the hell are you doing, you brat?!" he said and raised his fist up to punch the kid.

He fell to the ground as a fist collided with his own cheek, groaning at the pain as his head hit the ground. "The hell—you bitch!" he cursed when he saw that it was the older girl who punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare touch him." Kagome looked down at him with a scowl as she pushed Eren behind her. She glared at the other soldiers with him. "You have no right to say any of those things!"

"What'd you say?!"

"You don't even know what you're talking about. You've never even seen it happen with your own eyes!" Eren shouted as he stood beside the older girl, glaring hatefully at the man on the ground. "You've never seen how they eat people!"

Kagome grabbed Eren's shoulder in comfort, carefully watching the man as he got up from the floor.

The soldier growled in frustration. "Shut up, you damn brat!" He yelled but paused as Armin came between them.

"We're really sorry, sir!" Armin said as he bowed his head in apology. "They're just frustrated because they're hungry. That's why they're acting like that." He bowed his head again, hoping to appease the angry man. "We're really sorry!"

"…Whatever," the man finally said as he realized all the people staring at the commotion. "Just remember, you would've been dead without us. You should be more grateful." Just as he turned to leave, he heard one of them mutter under their breath. "What did you say?" He turned back towards them with a scowl.

Kagome ignored Armin as she stared at the man with a hard expression. "I'd rather die than leech off your 'kindness'," she spit out the last word in disgust.

She took a step forward as she glowered at the soldiers surrounding him, "…'Dead without you people'?" her bangs covered her eyes as she shook in anger, "If that were true…then where were you when all those people were devoured by titans as they cried for help?" she continued as her voice rose in volume, "Where were you when people watched their loved ones get torn apart by those monsters?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WATCHED MY BROTHER GET EATEN BEFORE MY OWN EYES?!" Her eyes were ablaze as she glared at the man.

They had no right to say any of their words. Not when they hid behind the inner walls, not even caring about the people left to die as they enjoyed their own comfort and safety.

Kagome panted as rage filled her the more she thought about it.

Silence rang through the entire area as the truth rang in their ears. Even the soldiers were shocked speechless as they stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to do.

Kagome clenched the bread in her hand, her fist shaking, before throwing it at the man in fury.

"Take your stupid bread," she said, "I don't need pity from people who only act tough when they're hiding like cowards." With that, she grabbed Eren and Mikasa's hand and left the scene, Armin picking up the bread she had thrown before following them.

* * *

"You guys need to eat!" Armin urged as he tried to make Eren and Kagome eat their bread.

Mikasa stared at the two in silence as Kagome had her head buried in her knees while Eren threw the loaf back at his friend in frustration.

Eren was fuming in front of them as he clenched his fist in anger.

"I don't need this piece of crap!"

"Eren, what are you doing?!"

Eren turned his angry eyes to Armin, "Doesn't it piss you off? We can't do anything against the Titans because we live off such pity!" he shouted.

"That's because it's impossible to defeat them!" Armin retorted, trying to make him see reason. "The only choice we have is to live inside the walls. If you do anything rash, you'll die the same way my parents did!" his voice was desperate by the time he finished.

"So that's why you're sucking up to those people?! Even when they treat us like trash?!" Eren gritted his teeth as he remembered what happened earlier. "Aren't you ashamed?!"

"But that's all we can do right now!"

"That's just an excuse!" His shout startled the blond as he grabbed the front of his shirt.

His words had Kagome look up in time to see Eren scream in the boy's face.

"If that's what you want, then just continue living like livestock, you weak piece of shit!"

"Eren!" Kagome shouted, unable to take anymore.

Armin looked at him with wide eyes at the accusation before Eren was suddenly thrown away from him by Mikasa as she punched him in the face.

Kagome stared at the girl in surprise at her outburst, watching as she looked down at the boy with a hard stare.

Mikasa stared at the fallen boy for a moment before speaking. "If Armin is weak, then so are we," she stated as she saw Eren glare at her. "We couldn't even escape the titans or leave the city by ourselves. Even the food we eat is from someone else," she said before glancing at the older girl next to her.

"There's not even a chance for any of us to take down even one Titan as weak as we are."

Kagome clenched her hands as her words seemed to stab at her and looked down as Mikasa continued.

Mikasa stared at them hard. "What's important now is staying alive…just like your mother said." She grabbed two loaves from Armin's hands and proceeded to stuff one in Eren's mouth. "Eat. Eat and stay alive," she commanded as she pushed the bread, forcing him to chew. She turned to Kagome and lifted the other loaf towards her, "I won't let you starve yourself to death," she stated, looking straight into her blue eyes. "I won't let you."

Tears sprang forth from Kagome's eyes as she heard her words, realizing she wasn't the only one who was hurting. How could she forget? She wasn't the only one to lose someone. She wasn't the only one grieving. And yet, despite all that, Mikasa was pushing through, staying strong for them.

Unable to hold it in any longer, she launched herself at the younger girl, pulling her into a hug.

"G-Gomenasai…Gomenasai, Mikasa-chan," she repeated as she cried into her shoulder, clutching her tighter before lifting her head back up.

Looking to Eren, she saw him break down and pulled him into a hug, opening her arm for Armin to join in their embrace.

Tears continued to stream down her face as she held onto them with all she was worth. "We'll live. We'll live…for Oba-san…for Souta," she lifted her teary gaze to each of them, "…for us."

* * *

A few days after their emotional breakdown, the four were sent with the rest of the refugees to cultivate the land and secure food.

But even their efforts could not prevent the food shortage that came.

A year after, the Central Government launched a campaign to retake Wall Maria using the refugees. Although publicly they said it was the reason for the campaign, everyone knew the truth.

There were 250 thousand of them, including Armin's grandfather; almost a fifth of the total population. However, barely even a 100 survived.

This was their plan all along, to reduce the mouths to feed in order to lessen the strain on the food supply.

With their sacrifice, the food shortage did improve, albeit a little, for the rest who survived. However, this did little for those who suffered from the lives that were lost.

"The titans are to blame."

Eren leaned against the wall, his head faced turned down as he listened to Armin's quiet sobs next to him.

Mikasa stood there quietly, watching the blond with sad eyes as he mourned for the loss of his only remaining family.

Kagome held the boy in her arms as his tears soaked her shirt, his shoulders shaking as he continued to cry while clinging to the straw hat in his hands.

His grandfather's hat.

The torch lights burned dimly in the darkness, illuminating their forms with an orange glow.

Eren let his body slide to the ground in a crouch. "If only we could defeat them," Eren spoke up again. "Then we could regain our place in this world."

Hearing his words, Kagome looked at the boy with a solemn expression. "You're going to join the Scouts, aren't you?"

Seeing the determination burning in his eyes, she stayed silent, knowing his answer.

Eren nodded at her question. "I'm going to apply for military training next year," he stated. "I'll become strong enough to fight them." His voice burned with conviction, glaring into the darkness as Armin stared at him from Kagome's arms.

"Me too."

Eren turned to him in shock. "Armin?"

"I'm going too!" Armin repeated, his tears stopping at that instant.

"I'll join you too," Mikasa added after a minute, shocking him even further.

"Mikasa? You don't have to! Didn't you say that survival is the most important thing?!" He tried to persuade her out of it.

She only blinked at his attempt. "That's exactly why I'll be there to ensure your safety."

At her words, Eren looked to the ground in thought.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment as she took in their words. They were really going to go through with it, weren't they? Yet, she could not blame them for it.

Just a little over a year ago, Eren had been arguing with his parents about the same thing. Now, after all the disputes with his mother about the insanity of wanting to join the corps, here he was, more determined than ever.

But with everything that happened, everything they went through, she knew the outcome was inevitable.

" _I'm going to be a soldier too! I'm going to join the Survey Corps!"_

She could almost hear the resolve in her brother's voice as she remembered the words he spoke that day and tears gathered behind her lids at the reminder.

" _No parent in their right mind would want their children to put their lives on the line."_

" _It's my life, not hers."_

She remembered their last argument before everything had went to hell.

" _She doesn't want you to throw away your life like that!"_

" _Who said I was throwing away my life?!"_

" _Can't you understand she's just worried about you, Souta?!"_

" _Why should she be? We're not even real family!"_

His words had struck something deep inside her then, and she remembered the way she slapped him before she even realized it.

"… _You spoiled…ungrateful little…" Kagome voice trembled as she clenched her stinging hand into a fist. "After everything we've been through…after everything they've done for us…you have the gall to…"_

If only she hadn't been so hasty.

If only she'd been more understanding.

If only she hadn't fought with him that last moment.

If only she'd been a better sister.

If only she wasn't so weak.

Maybe then, he wouldn't have died.

" _I…I'm sorry for everything, Nee-chan."_

Maybe then, she wouldn't have to live with this guilt for the rest of her life.

She sucked in a deep breath to keep her tears at bay.

No.

She wouldn't let it happen. Not again.

Her mind made up, Kagome opened her eyes as spoke up, "I won't let you guys go alone."

The three looked at her in surprise.

"But, Kagome. I-I thought you were against it!" Eren stared at her as she gave a humorless chuckle.

"Eren, I think it's too late for that now." They could hear the pain in her voice and saw the wetness in her eyes. "I already know no matter what I say, you aren't going to change your mind. So, don't think I'll just sit here doing nothing while you risk your lives fighting _them_."

At Eren's conflicted expression, she let go of Armin and stood up from the ground. "If we're going to do this, then we're doing it together." She gave a small smile as Mikasa came to stand next to her. "Besides, I can't have you guys leave me just yet."

 _I won't let you die._

She held her hands out to the two sitting down, waiting as they stared at her for a moment.

Eren and Armin glanced at each other before finally grasping her offered hands, pulling up to a stand.

Eren stared at her with determination. "All right. We're in this together."

"For better or for worse." She agreed, squeezing his hand in affirmation.

 _Not this time._

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it! I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to leave a review telling me whether you loved it, thought it was okay, or just plain hated the whole thing.** **If I get 10 reviews in the next 48 hours, I will immediately upload another chapter!**


	4. AN: The Fate of My Stories

Author's Notice:

Hi, everyone!

Two Sided Heart here. If you hadn't already noticed, this is not a new chapter. I know I haven't been updating for a really, _really_ long time and I am very sorry for it. Things have been going on-busy things, crazy things, bad things, stressfull things. And it's been taking most of my time away from my stories that have barely even started.

Sigh.

I really, REALLY want to keep writing and posting them all the way to the end but lately my motivation has been dropping down. After reading back on what I've done so far, I also realized that my writing is not really going the way I want it and has more spelling/grammar errors than I realized. And with so little reviews on them, I don't think a lot of readers really enjoy it.

Of course, the main reason why I wanted to write fanfic in the first place was for myself. However, I also wanted to be able to share it with others. And when there is little feedback from fellow readers/writers, it's kind of discouraging since it makes me feel like no one is really taking an interest. I feel guilty even as I say this because I also don't give many reviews on a lot of stories that I like, but I realize that even just one small comment really makes a person more motivated to share more of what they have; and in fanfiction, it's our imagination.

So, considering all this, I've decided to take down my stories for the time being. I'll probably revise them and maybe write up more chapters, but I'm not sure if I'll be uploading them again. Depends on whether or not people want to see them continue. Sorry to all those who have been following my stories even though I haven't updated in a very long time. I feel like such a let down. I'll keep them up for the rest of this week but will be taking them down by Sunday. Sorry again for being selfish and disappointing anyone who did take an interest.

Sincerely,

Two Sided Heart


End file.
